firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
The First Law Trilogy
The First Law Trilogy is a series of fantasy novels by British author Joe Abercrombie. Premise The series takes place in a fictional world that is reminiscent of medieval Europe called the Circle of the World. The action, for the most part, takes place in or regards people from the central realm the Union. The Union is beset upon on all sides by savages from the North, the mighty Gurkish Empire to the south, mercenary bands from the continent of Styria to the east, and the machinations of the crumbling Old Empire in the west. The Union appears to be maneuvered into a state of near-perpetual war by an uncompromisingly proud foreign policy, while the dysfunctional government, nobles and merchants fight amongst themselves. This is a world filled with bad people who do the right thing, good people who do the wrong thing, stupid people who do the stupid thing and, well, pretty much any combination of those. Survival is no mean feat, and at the end of the day, dumb luck might be more of an asset than any amount of planning, skill, or noble intention. The original trilogy comprises the novels ''The Blade Itself'' (2006), ''Before They Are Hanged'' (2007) and ''Last Argument of Kings'' (2008). It follows the interweaving viewpoints of Logen Ninefingers, Jezal dan Luthar, Sand dan Glokta, Ferro Maljinn, the Dogman, and Collem West. Each is drawn in the plan of Bayaz, a wizard of the Older Time, whose his magical skill is only outstripped by his political savvy. The series is followed by the three standalone novels. ''Best Served Cold'' (2009) is set in Styria, roughly three years after the trilogy. It follows mercenary-general Monza Murcatto who seeks revenge on the seven men who killed her brother with a motley crew of misfits. The Heroes (2011) is set seven years after the trilogy, and tells the story of another war between The Union and The North, that culminates in the decisive three-day battle in the valley of Osrung. Red Country (2012) is set about thirteen years after the original trilogy. It revolves around a youthful Shy South who is hoping to bury her bloody past, but she’ll have to sharpen up some of her old ways to get her brother and sister back. Finally there is the new trilogy, The Age of Madness, which picks-up the threads left over from the original trilogy more directly than the standalone books. It follows the interweaving viewpoints of Rikke, Crown Prince Orso, Savine dan Glokta, Vick dan Teufel, Gunnar Broad, Jonas Clover, and Leo dan Brock. The world has moved on in the twenty-eight years since the original trilogy. The Union has entered an Industrial Age, and the slums seethe with discontent, while in The North a new generation of warriors led by Stour Nightfall seek glory on the battlefield. Back Story The back story begins thousands of years before the action in the books, with the rise of half-human, half-demon Euz. He rose up against the demons and banished them to the Other Side, thus allowing humans to flourish. Afterward, he granted gifts to his three eldest sons – the three pure disciplines of magic – and then left them, telling his sons to bring order to the world. To Juvens he granted High Art, the ability to manipulate of the laws of physics through magic. To Kanedias he granted Making, the ability to craft artifacts, To Bedesh he granted the ability to speak with spirits. Finally, Glustrod received no gifts from his father apart from his blessings. While Kanedias and Bedesh used their gifts in isolation, Juvens used his to shape the greatest civilisation in the Circle of the World, the Old Empire. He also gathered twelve apprentices and taught them the High Art – the Order of the Magi. However, Juvens' younger brother Glustrod became envious of his achievements. He studied forbidden magic and made contact with demons from the Other Side. They helped him find the Seed, and gather an army of demon-bloods. The war that followed destroyed both the Old Empire and Glustrod himself. Some years later, a conflict arose between Juvens and his bother Kanedias over one of his apprentices, Bayaz. The brothers fought, and Juvens was killed. Swearing vengeance, Bayaz gathered the Magi from across the world and made war on Kanedias; all except Khalul who refused. The war ended with the death of Kanedias. Works in the Series Books Audiobook Adaptation An unabridged audiobook version of each of the books has been released, narrated by Steven Pacey and published by Blackstone(UK) and Orion (US). Steven Pacey is an English actor, best known for his role as Del Tarrant in the sci-fi series Blake's 7, and a audiobook narrator. Comic Adaptation In association with Blind Ferret Entertainment, The First Law – The Comic has been adapted by Chuck Dixon, with art by Andie Tong, colours by Pete Pantazis, lettering and design from Bill Tortolini. Only the first four chapters were published. Although there has been no formal announcement, no further chapters are planned. Joe Abercrombie commented, "Sadly, it's currently parked. I was really pleased with it but it just wasn't successful enough - graphic novels is a tough market unless you're dealing with established properties. If the physical editions continue to sell there's a possibility it may start up again. We shall see." Background and Publication As a freelance film editor, Joe Abercrombie found himself with more free time than he previously had. With the time, he decided to reconsider a story plot he had dreamed up in his University days that had once been scrapped. The idea had started out six years prior as a result of Abercrombie's dream of "single-handedly redefining the fantasy genre". He began experimenting with the book that would become ''The Blade Itself in 2001, completing it in 2004. It took a year of rejection by publishing agencies before Gillian Redfearn of Gollancz accepted the book for a five-figure deal in 2005. It was published by Gollancz in 2006 and Pyr bought US rights in 2007. It was followed in the succeeding two years by the two other books in the trilogy. In 2009, Abercrombie released the novel Best Served Cold, set in the same world as The First Law Trilogy but is a stand-alone novel. He followed with The Heroes (2011) and Red Country (2012). The books have now been published in close to 30 languages, and sold somewhere in the region of 3-4 million books. In 2011, Abercrombie signed a deal with Gollancz for four more books set in the First Law world. However, before returning to the First Law world, he wrote three books by Abercrombie, aimed at younger readers, called The Shattered Sea Trilogy. In 2015, he announced that he had start thinking about another trilogy in the First Law world. The first book A Little Hatred was published in September 2019. Category:Books